Coward
by Proonnggs
Summary: HGKS. EDITED Il la fixait. Il la fixait et il fulminait intérieurement car elle portait encore la petite robe blanche d'été. Celle qui criait 'Je suis une adolescente vierge et naïve, et vous devez être un horrible pervert pour lorgner mes magnifiques jambes fé
1. Chapter 1

**Traduction de la fanfiction **_Coward_** de Gueneviere**

TITRE: Coward, _lâche_

ESTIMATION : M

DENI: rien ne m'appartient: l'histoire est à Gueneviere et le reste à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé****:** HGKS. Il la fixait. Il la fixait et il fulminait intérieurement car elle portait encore cette petite robe blanche d'été. Celle qui criait _'Je suis une adolescente vierge et naïve, et vous devez être un horrible pervert pour lorgner ainsi mes magnifiques jambes de femme'._

****** D**

___par Gueneviere_

******I**

******LA QUINTESSENCE DE LA POUSSIÈRE**

* * *

"___Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;_

___And thus the native hue of resolution_

___Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought;_

___And enterprises of great pith and moment,_

___With this regard, their currents turn awry,_

___And lose the name of action. "_

___- _**__****Shakespeare;**__**__****Hamlet, Acte III, scène i.**

* * *

Il la regardait encore.

Il la regardait encore et il le savait : il savait qu'il la fixait, et il savait qu'en dépit de ses qualifications d'Auror, elle était intelligente et adroite et finirait bien par s'en rendre compte.

D'autres aussi s'en rendraient compte. Après tout, le Square Grimmauld était le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix; ses membres étant censés pouvoir efficacement désarmer un mange-mort qui les suivrait, ils ___devraient _donc pouvoir réaliser qu'il lorgnait d'une manière plutôt peu convenable la jeune fille de 18 ans.

Il _savait _parfaitement tout ça mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empécher.

Il la fixait.

Il la fixait et il fulminait intérieurement parce que cette maudite fille portait encore cette petite robe blanche d'été. Cette petite robe blanche d'été qui criait _"____je suis une jeune adolescente vierge et naïve et vous devez être un horrible pervert pour lorgner mes magnifiques jambes de femme__"._

Mon dieu, parfois il se demandait si elle ne le faisait pas exprès.

Mais, bien sur, c'était inconcevable, car jamais Hermione Granger ne le verrait de cette façon. Elle lui enverrait un charmant sourire, inclinerait la tête, et irait caliner un autre Weasley.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé d'une manière différente que Maugrey.

Merlin, quelle pensée rabaissante.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas ses qualifications. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'elle le regardait comme elle regardait Maugrey; elle était la seule des jeunes qui respectait l'ancien Auror comme il le méritait. Elle l'observerait, l'étudierait, et elle apprendrait. Oui, elle apprendrait. Elle avait sauvé, littéralement, les vies de ses idiots de petits amis d'innombrables fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école l'été passé.

Elle deviendrait une superbe Auror un jour. Du moins, c'est ce que Fol-Oeil lui avait dit - ou plutôt, ce qu'il avait entendu Fol-Oeil murmurer, car Alastor Maugrey ne féliciterait jamais un autre être humain tant qu'il vivrait.

Néanmoins, il l'avait légèrement identifiée par rapport à ses pairs. Il l'appelait par son nom.

Pas 'Hermione', bien sur; il préfèrerait être piétiné par une horde de trolls des montagnes en chaleur que d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom.

Non. Il l'appelait "Granger".

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est beaucoup. Ça l'était, et ça l'avait été, quand, par exemple, le jour d'avant, il avait annoncé :

_"Granger et les autres vont faire une de leurs petites missions secrètes cet après-midi. La dernière, d'après le garçon Potter," __a__vait dit l'_ancien Auror avait lors de la réunion d'ordre du jour précédent. _Cependant, je veux que la fille Weasley s'entraine avec l'Auror Tonks sur ses sortilèges de défense; nous n'aurons plus de situations comme celle de la semaine dernière. Les gens ne vont pas toujours être autour de vous pour vous sauver d'un simple sortilège de découpe..."_

Kingsley soupira et jeta un autre regard autour de lui mais Hermione et son indécente robe blanche étaient parties.

Il senti son visage réaliser une moue enfantine avant de la faire disparaitre rapidement. Merlin, il était un homme de 32 ans! Auror Senior, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et tout ça! Quel était donc son problème?!

_Hermione_, une petite voix ennuyante ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Nymphadora chuchota dans sa tête. _C'est Hermione Granger ton problème._

Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'ignorait, oh non. En réalité, ils avaient eu plusieurs conversations très intéressantes sur diverses théories d'Arithmancie pour lesquelles il n'avait trouvé personne d'autre avec qui en discuter. De plus, elle l'avait pas mal aidé a renforcer ses connaissances basiques sur les Moldus, et depuis, son poste à temps partiel en tant que secrétaire du premier ministre des Moldus s'était beaucoup mieux déroulé.

Au moins, maintenant il n'avait plus peur de cette maudite machine à café...

Elle l'avait brûlé, ok!?

Donc non, ce n'était pas le manque d'attention. C'était plutôt _le genre _d'attention qu'elle lui donnait. Elle lui parlait comme s'il était une sorte de professeur non-officiel, ce qui, naturellement, ne lui plaisait pas puisque les choses qu'il voulait lui enseigner étaient... heu, _d'un ordre différent_.

N'empèche, Lupin ressemblait beaucoup plus à un professeur non-officiel que lui et elle l'étreignait!

D'ailleurs... oh, oui, elle était bien là : debout prêt du comptoir de la cuisine, lui parlant avec vivacité d'un livre ou d'un autre. Surement 'Macbeth', ou 'Romeo et Juliette'; tout ce que ce maudit loup-garou semblait avoir lu de sa vie était Shakespeare.

Il s'approcha d'une Tonks aux cheveux roses; elle était assise à la table du petit déjeuner près du duo, semblant étrangement calme tout en buvant son verre de Bieraubeurre.

"Yo, Kingsley!" le salua-t-elle d'une grimace enthousiaste.

"Hé là, Tonks," répondit-il vaguement tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle, ses yeux sombres toujours posés sur Hermione et Lupin.

"Dit... T'en pense quoi _toi_ de la_ 'quintichence de la poussière'_?" lui demanda-t-elle, apparamment heureuse de pouvoir utiliser un grand mot – bien qu'elle le prononce mal.

Il rit, sans pouvoir s'en empécher, "_'__Q____u__intessence _de la poussière', Tonks," corrigea-t-il en souriant puis soupira : " 'Hamlet' ce soir, huh?"

Tonks haussa les épaules et pris une autre gorgée de sa Bieraubeurre : "Aucune idée, ils ont juste commencé à débattre de la façon dont les gens pensent être des dieux, alors qu'en réalité ils ne sont que poussières. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, si tu veux mon avis," répondit-elle, puis sourit en observant un Lupin exaspéré essayer de convaincre Hermione de quelque chose.

Bonne chance pour ç_a_.

Il lanca un regard meurtrier à l'homme aux cheveux sables, dont la main s'était posée pendant une seconde sur l'épaule légèrement bronzée de la brunette.

Il grogna doucement.

Tonks tourna la tête pour le regarder. "Tout va bien, Kings?"

Surpris, il arrêta de fusiller du regard le lycanthrope. "Bien? Moi? Bien sur, aucun problème... c'est juste que... "

"C'est juste que quoi?" poussa-t-elle, se rapprochant de la table.

Maudite soit Tonks, elle était censée être celle qui ne remarque rien.

Il soupiré profondément. "C'est juste, bon... ça ne... tu sais, ne t'embète pas?" demanda-t-il prudemment, montrant Lupin de la tête.

"M'embèter? Pourquoi ça devrait m'embèter?" Elle semblait confuse.

Kingsley lui lança un coup d'oeil mal-à-l'aise. Putain, fallait qu'il lui épelle pour qu'elle comprenne?

"Hum, je ne sais pas, parce que c'est ton _petit ami_, peut-être?" Il essaya d'être sardonique comme à l'habituel, mais fini par sembler hésitant.

Putain.

Tonks le fixa un moment, puis le duo, plissant son front d'un air perplexe. "Quo-_OH_!"

À sa surprise, elle n'avait pas l'air bouleversée du tout. Au contraire, elle souriait !

"T-tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Hermione et Remus?" rit-t-elle, "Merlin, Kingsley, t'es tellement aveugle; il la considère comme sa petite soeur!"

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-il d'une ton qu'il voulait désintéressé, mais ne il parvint pas à empécher son soulagement de s'infiltrer dans celui-ci.

"Oui, v_raiment_," répondit-elle, mais commença alors à le fixer, une lueur calculative très peu commune apparaissant dans ses yeux violets phosphorescents. Puis, elle lui demanda calmement, "Kingsley, ça t'embète toi, peut-être?"

Putain!

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Tonks, tu dois avoir bu trop de Bieraubeurre," répondit-il avec une confiance qui aurait dupé n'importe qui.

N'importe qui d'autre que Tonks, bien sur, qui, ayant été sa partenaire de sa sortie de l'académie d'Auror jusqu'à l'année précédente, le connaissait très bien.

De plus, il était en train de rougir légèrement sous sa peau foncée.

"_Wow_. Hermione Granger, huh? Ça explique pourquoi t'as pas arrété de la fixer comme si on t'avait lancé un sortilège de _Confusion_ ses derniers jours..."

Merde, merde, merde, MERDE!

"Tu te fait des illusions, Tonks," il l'a assurée, sa voix vibrant hésitante.

Elle rit encore, et secoua la tête, incrédule, "_Hermione Granger_..." se murmura-t-elle, "Hermione Granger, _18 ans_... Hermione Granger, l'écolière!" souffla-t-elle, à la fois excitée et ébahie. "Béni soit Merlin, _Hermione Granger_, qui aurait cru..."

"_Chut_, Nymphadora!" lui siffla-t-il rapidement, réalisant que Lupin et la fille en question avaient apparemment accepté d'être en désaccord et s'approchaient d'eux lentement. "J'ai _compris_!"

Tonks secoua une main en réponse "_Détend-toi_, je ne dirai rien. De toute façon, Remus te tuerait surement; je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait qu'un homme de 32 ans aime sa 'petite soeur chérie'." Elle ricana, mais il fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres; c'était bien trop vrai.

"Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est un hypocrite, j'ai treize ans de moins que lui quoi qu'il en so-"

"Et pourquoi donc, je te prie de me dire, Dora cherie, serais-je un_ hypocrite_?" demanda Remus Lupin, s'asseyant à coté de sa petite amie, ses yeux gris scintillant d'amusement.

"Aucune raison," répondit-elle simplement, saisissant sa main et le relevant, "Viens, Remus, on doit aller vérifier qu'Harry et Ron n'ont pas encore assassiné mon cousin."

Lupin la suivit, soupirant d'avance de devoir arrêter encore _une autre _bagarre entre Malfoy et les deux membres masculins du Trio d'Or.

"Tu ne vas pas avec eux?" demanda Kingsley à Hermione tout en s'appuyant sur la table, essayant d'avoir l'air cool et mystérieux.

La fille se tourna pour lui faire face; ses cheveuxcouleur chocolat ondulant jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses yeux couleur café l'étudiant en silence.

Après quelques secondes, elle lui sourit et il se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle.

"Oh non, les garçons vont simplement devoir se débrouiller tout seuls. J'ai déjà fait la paix avec Draco," répondit-elle, s'asseillant gracieusement dans le siège a coté de lui.

Il senti son corps se rechauffer et son coeur battre juste un peu plus vite. MERLIN, c'était de la torture pure et simple d'être si proche.

"_Draco_?" Il essaya de supprimer la jalousie qu'il ressentait en son fort intérieur.

"Ben oui, je me suis dit que 'Furet' n'était peut-être pas un nom approprié à donner à un allié, après tous."

Il lui répondit d'un rire forcé.

'Furet' avait l'air d'être un nom parfaitement adapté de son point de vue.

Elle froncà les sourcils, et le regarda étrangement. Un silence maladroit suivit.

"C'est quoi ton problème, Kingsley?" lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Q-qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" répondit-il, appréhensif, traçant une éraflure sur la table en bois avec son index.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il avait un problème, elle le savait aussi bien que lui; mais s'il ne voulait pas lui confier, elle n'allait pas le forcer.

Elle continua à l'analyser de ses yeux hypnotisants en forme d'amande, et il se senti beaucoup plus proche de la proie que du prédateur qu'il était censé être.

Il releva les yeux jusqu'à croiser son regard mais alors qu'il figeait son regard sombre sur le sien, étonnamment encore plus sombre, il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie; l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ces lèvres roses semblaient tellement douces et sucrées...

_Trop jeune!_

Oui, trop jeune, mais tellement, tellement attirante.

Il s'est légèrement penché en avant. Juste un peu.

_Dix-huit ans!_

Oui, dix-huit ans et elle avait l'odeur du jasmin.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait se pencher en avant juste un tout petit peu plus proche. Juste un pe-

_C'est mal, mal, mal, MAL !_

"B'nuit, 'Mione," chuchota-t-il rapidement, et en trois longues enjambées il était sorti de la cuisine. Il continua ensuite à courir silencieusement à l'étage pour chercher refuge dans sa chambre, voulant être le plus loin possible du regard confus d'Hermione Granger et de sa petite robe blanche aguichante.

"_Lâche_," ricana Alastor Maugrey depuis quelque part dans l'ombre en fermant sa porte cette nuit la.

**__****TBC**

* * *

**__****A/N**___: ____Je suis de retour et je vais enfin continuer les traductions que j'avais commencé après une longue attente. Cependant, après relecture je vais tout d'abbord rééditer les 2 premiers chapitres et corriger les tournures de phrases incorrectes et autres. Voila, j'espère que la nouvelle version du premier chapitre vous plaira. Je devrais reéditer le deuxième chapitre dans peu de temps._


	2. Chapitre 2: A Celebrated Promotion

Traduction de la fanfiction _Coward _de Gueneviere

TITRE: Coward, _lâche_

ESTIMATION : M

DENI: rien ne m'appartient: l'histoire est à Gueneviere et le reste à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé****: **HGKS. Il la fixait. Il la fixait et il fulminait intérieurement car elle portait encore la petite robe blanche d'été. Celle qui criait _'Je suis une adolescente __vierge et __naïve, et vous devez être un __horrible __pervert pour lorgner mes magnifiques jambes __de __f__emm__e'._

**Reviews****:**

**Camille-Miko: **Salut! Moi aussi quand j'ai commencé à lire je me suis dit "tiens c'est bizarre" mais comme elle m'a plus je me suis dit que j'allait la traduire. Je dois dire que j'ai tendance à lire des fanfictions avec des couples bizarres, mais comme la plupart sont en anglais... Enfin bon, je vais pas te raconté ma vie ' voila la suite j'espère que t'aura toujours envie de lire la suite après! Bizoux

**Mamzel lvl:**Hello! En effet ce n'est pas un couple habituel (d'après ce que j'ai vue c'est la seule en français lol) c'est pour ça que je l'ai traduite aussi, il y a plein de super fanfictions en anglais qui meriteraient d'être traduites... Voila la suite ou sinon tu peux la lire en anglais là: Gueneviere

**Girl-of-Butterfly: **Coucou! Alors pour les questions... faudra attendre le chapitre... (cherche dans ses fichiers lol) 9 mais il y aura quelques complications et incompréhension: ça serait pas marrant sinon lol! De plus, ils sont tous les deux tétus donc le temps qu'ils s'écoutent tu peux attendre encore à mon avis... Bisous

****** D**

___par Gueneviere_

******II**

******A CELEBRATED PROMOTION**

* * *

"___There are several good protections against temptation, but the surest is cowardice."_

"Plusieurs bonnes protections existent contre la tentation, mais la plus sûre est la lacheté."

___- _**__****Mark Twain.**

* * *

Kingsley était allongé sur son lit cette nuit-là; formant un enchevêtrement de membres et de draps. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait, mais c'était sans espoir.

Il n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Maudit Fol-Oeil. Comment avait il pu _savoir_ pour son... _obsession_...?

Ah, c'est vrai. Ce putain d'oeil magique.

Et les regards pas très subtils qu'il lançait.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire d'ailleurs? Lâche? Il n'était pas _un lâche_! Il devrait limite avoir reçu l'Ordre de Merlin pour avoir si bien résisté aux charmes d'Hermione...

Dieu seul savait à quel point ça avait été dur.

Il repoussa d'un coup de pied les couvertures qui l'emmerdaient et se tourna face à la porte.

Était-elle encore en bas?

Oui. Elle devait encore être en train de fixer le ciel depuis la fenêtre comme elle le faisait chaque nuit. Kingsley savait très bien qu'elle _ne regardait pas _réellement quelque chose; son esprit travaillant énergiquement sur des plans, stratégies, idées...

Mais il y avait aussi les nuits où elle se sentait déprimée. Dans ces cas-la, elle penserait à ses parents; sa mère et son père qu'elle avait envoyé en Amérique, l'homme et la femme dont elle s'était tellement qu'elle avait souvent du mal à se souvenir de leurs livres préférés, de leurs anniversaires, leur âge...

Elle ne pensait jamais au futur, par contre. Elle ne pensait jamais aux rêves. Hermione Granger n'avançait plus grace à l'espoir comme elle le faisait par le passé, mais par fierté – durant une guerre, l'espoir peut manquer assez rapidement, mais Hermione ne manquerait jamais de fierté.

Kingsley repositionna son oreiller, souriant légèrement en se rappelant la jeune sorcière lui dire qu'elle pensait que les mange-morts étaient des consanguins ignorants, Voldemort un lâche hypocrite, et qu'elle _refusait __absolument d'accepter_ d'être considéré comme inferieur par de tels 'êtres médiocres'.

Les épaules droites, le menton haut, les cheveux désordonnés et une lueur féroce dans ses yeux foncés; elle avait eu l'air adorable. Il avait ri de son insolence, mais il avait compris : comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait considérer les Moldus comme des êtres sans valeur, alors que c'est d'eux que nous venait La Hermione Granger en personne?

Oui, elle devait être en bas. Ou peut-être qu'elle était déjà allée se coucher. Peut-être que tout comme lui, elle se tournait et se retournait, essayant de s'endormir.

Si elle était déjà couchée, elle devait être étendue à côté de ce putain de chanceux de chat, Pattenrond. Elle serait habillé comme chaque nuit d'un des boxers de Potter ainsi qu'un des t-shirts de Weasley. Il le savait car il l'avait souvent vu se faufiler dans la chambre des garçons habillée avec ça. Elle allait toujours les voir pour se sentir mieux après avoir fait un cauchemar particulièrement vicieux. Il suspectait qu'elle les considérait comme sa famille. Parfois, Kingsley pensait qu'elle avait honte de les aimer plus que ses parents.

Ces gosses stupides ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient chanceux.

Oui, décida Kingsley en se retournant une fois de plus. Elle doit être dans son lit. Réveillée, tout comme lui. Ses cheveux chocolat étendus sur son oreiller. Ses yeux café grands ouverts. Ses bras minces caressant son chat. Ses jambes longues et minces empêtrées dans les draps...

Putain. Il n'arriverait _jamais_ à s'endormir maintenant.

Kingsley se retourna une fois de plus et essaya d'ignorer son sexe dur de plus en plus douloureux.

Putain. Tout ceci était tellement mal. Même _penser _à elle de cette façon était mal. Elle était si jeune, si pure.

Bien sur, il savait qu'elle n'était pas – et ne l'avait probablement jamais été – naïve. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit innocente; ils avaient tous vu trop de meurtres, _commis _trop de meurtres, pour rester innocent. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit toujours vierge, non plus. Ils pouvaient mourir n'importe quel jour, après tous.

Kingsley senti un grognement sourd et sauvage venir du fond de sa gorge.

Il supposait que Weasley lui avait fait l'honneur - non, pas Weasley; la relation d'Hermione avec le roux avait fini avant même de pouvoir commencer, et ils ne s'étaient pas séparé dans de très bons termes. En effet, à part ces dernières semaines, elle l'avait ignoré la plupart du temps.

Potter, donc. Oui, c'était sensé. Ces deux se comprenaient mieux que la plupart des couples mariés, bien que Hermione lui ait un jour dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être dans une relation amoureuse avec le Survivant. Ils se connaissait trop.

De plus, Harry avait déjà subi tellement d'épreuves qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de simple. Une fille gentille et facile à vivre. Peut-être qu'il retournerait avec la soeur Weasley après la guerre.

Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'Harry ne pouvait pas chercher un réconfort physique en Hermione.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient ensemble en ce moment même; peut-être qu'il était en train de faire glisser ses propres boxers le long de ses jambes, peut-être qu'il était en train de caresser sa poîtrine si douce, d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, de sucer sur son cou blanc, d'inhaler son doux parfum, de se glisser dans sa si chaude, humide, _serré__e__ –_

Il éjacula dans un grognement, salissant ses draps emmélées. Il n'en ressenti cependant aucun plaisir; seulement une sensation sourde et éphémère de libération. Sa main droite retomba sur sa cuisse doucement, et alors qu'il murmurait un sort de nettoyage, il se senti – comme la nuit précédente, et la nuit d'avant – comme l'homme le plus dégoûtant sur terre.

* * *

Kingsley et Tonks partirent execptionnelement tôt ce matin-là, il n'eu donc pas la chance de voir l'objet de sa hantise. On leurs avait demandé de venir pour une réunion urgente; le successeur de Scrimgeour avait fichu en l'air une mission de sauvetage la semaine d'avant à Surrey, et avait été remplacé.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'auraient plus un patron inapte pour les emmerder.

Ce qui voulait dire également que de nouveau, le Département d'Application de la Loi Magique avait un membre plutôt important manquant : un Chef.

En gros, ça voulait dire que tout les Aurors avait été tiré du lit au levée du jour pour une cérémonie solennelle au cours de laquelle leur nouveau chef serait choisi.

Ils pouvaient seulement espérer qu'il soit tolérablement compétent.

* * *

"Comment ça va, amis et membres de l'Ordre!" salua une Nymphadora Tonks enjouée au groupe de personnes s'asseyant dans le salon du Square Grimmauld. "Nous avons des informations!"

"De bonnes nouvelles?" a demandé Molly Weasley avec espoir, arrivant de la cuisine.

"Super bonnes!" a répondu Tonks en souriant tout en sautant de haut en bas, ses cheveux d'un bleus électriques longs jusqu'aux épaules suivant le mouvement.

"Ben, alors, dis nous tout!" demanda Ginny Weasley, posant son 'Sorcière Hebdo' à côté d'elle.

"Nous avons un nouveau chef des Aurors!"

"Oh Merlin, s'il te plait dit-moi que ce n'est pas cet imbécile de McKensy!" a supplié M. Weasley. En réalité, Oscar McKensy était un Auror décent. En revanche, Arthur avait une rancune tenace contre l'homme, étant donné qu'il lui avait emprunté et perdu sa collection de films moldus préférée.

"Ce n'est pas McKensy," dit Tonks à M. Weasley, "Mais c'est tout de même un imbécile," continua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Kingsley.

"Hé!" protesta Kingsley, envoyant un regard meurtrier à la sorcière, feignant d'être offensé.

"_V____ou__s _avez été nommé Chef des Aurors?" demanda Draco Malfoy d'un air dégouté depuis sa place à coté de la cheminée, ses pieds posé sur la table devant lui.

Kingsley lança un regard meurtrier au 'Furet'.

"Oui, vraiment," répondit-il dangereusement, " Ça te poseun problème?"

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma quand il a remarqua les épaules larges et la constitution musculaire de l'homme plus âgé.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," murmura Kingsley, en souriant d'un air satisfait au garçon. Ginny et Ron l'imitèrent.

"Je pense que c'est super," proclama Lupin avec un sourire, "Ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour l'Ordre d'obtenir des informations et d'effectuer des plans maintenant que nous avons un membre dans une position si puissante."

Kingsley, n'ayant plus de rancune envers le loup-garou, lui sourit en remerciement.

"Ben, félicitations, M. Shacklebolt," dit Ron avant de reprendre sa partie d'échecs en solitaire.

M. Shacklebolt. Alors, _ça, __ça_lui donnait l'impression d'être vieux. Au moins, Hermione l'appelait par son prénom. Il se sentirait encore plus comme un sale porc lubrique si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

"Oui, félicitation, mon cher!" s'extasia Molly comme à son habitude, "Oh, je vais devoir cuisiner quelque chose de particulièrement spécial pour le repas de ce soir!"

" Alors çà _c'est _une merveilleuse idée, maman," sourit Ron. Ginny lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec son 'Sorciere Hebdo'.

"Ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à manger?" enquis-t-elle, exasperé.

"Ginny! Peux tu s'il te plait arrêter de me frapper sur la tête?"

"Pourquoi? C'est pas comme si je pouvais te rendre plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà... "

"Hé ! Arrêtes toi tout de suite, Gin– "

Kingsley et Tonks considérèrent ça comme le moment de partir de la salle. Ils aimaient beaucoup les Weasleys, mais ils étaient Aurors et ils avaient besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour travailler; ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir une migraine à cause de l'écoute abusive des multiples querelles des roux.

"Kingsley?" lança une voix mélodique depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Kingsley leva les yeux pour voir Hermione Granger dans un pantalon de sport et un haut moulant, appuyée contre la balustrade, un charmant sourire aux lèvres.

"Chef des Aurors! J'étais juste en train de descendre pour aller nous chercher une tasse de thé quand j'ai entendu ça!"

_Nous_. Ça devait vouloir dire elle et _Potter_. Tous les autres étaient soit dehors soit dans le salon.

Tu-Sais-Qui et l'Ordre seraient ils très en colère si _il _tuait le Survivant?

"Ouais, Hermione! C'était unanime en plus!" ajouta Tonks avec un sourire coquin, puis cligna de l'oeil à Kingsley insolemment.

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire encore plus lumineux, "Merlin, Kingsley, félicitations!" dit-elle et, mettant ses bras autour de son cou, le serra dans ses bras.

Le coeur battant follement, les yeux ouvert par la surprise, Kingsley resta figé pendant une seconde; incapable de se déplacer. Ses bras se sont ensuite déplacé vers sa taille d'eux-même, la rapprochant de lui. Son cerveau étant encore trop assommé par la délicieux sensation de ses douces formes contre son corps pour fonctionner correctement, il décida donc qu'il devait être sous une malédiction d'Imperium particulièrement puissante.

Qu'il soit sous l'Imperium ou non, ses yeux se fermèrent et, un instant, il se permit de revivre ses rêves dans lesquels Hermione le serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait après lui avoir déclaré son amour impérissable.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles chocolats et huma l'odeur de jasmin qu'elle libérait.

Il pria pour que le moment gèle, que le temps s'arrête, que les secondes ne s'écoulent plus; il avait l'impression distincte qu'il était dangereusement proche de la frontière invisible qui délimitait s'il s'agissait d'une étreinte entre ami et pas de quelque chose... de plus.

Il était en train de devenir fou tellement elle était proche et il pouvait distinctement sentir son sang se précipiter vers son bas ventre quand Hermione frôla le bas de son dos de sa petite main.

" Félicitations," répéta-t-elle dans un petit chuchotement, inclinant son menton pour le regarder pendant qu'elle le lachait.

Il se senti soudainement glacé, comme si quelqu'un lui avait retiré une couverture. Une accablante tristesse serra sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais une autre excuse pour pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras encore une fois.

"Merci," réussit-il à dire, semblant fier et controlé pour n'importe qui qui ne le connaitrait pas personnellement.

Tonks était debout à coté des escaliers cependant, les regardant et lui envoya un regard mi-inquiet, mi-compatissant.

Et alors. Qu'elle me regarde. Qu'ils me regardent tous. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Son corps avait mal, et il avait besoin qu'elle revienne – que sa douceur soit de nouveau serrée contre lui.

Il s'est éloigné d'un pas de la fille, comme si la distance physique entre eux abaisserait la tentation de la toucher. Seulement alors osa-t-il de nouveau la regarder, et il réalisa qu'elle lui souriait, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Il réprima un frisson.

"N'es-tu pas heureux?" lui demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête, confuse. Elle devait avoir remarqué son découragement. En tout cas, c'était assez étrange. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le connaisse assez bien pour voir à travers son masque.

"Heureux?" enquit-il distraitement, essayant de se rappeler la sensation de ses seins pressés contre son corps, tout en se réprimandant intérieurement pour oser y penser.

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Ben, oui. On est habituellement heureux quand on est promu." dit-elle lentement, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Il s'appuya contre le mur frais et lui sourit d'un air satisfait en réponse.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Chef des Aurors." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs courts et parvint à lui sourire, "Oui, je suis assez content," conclut-il.

C'était assez vrai. Être Chef des Aurors était un travail prestigieux et un défi. De plus, son salaire allait être remarquablement plus haut ce mois-ci.

"Tu as trente ans, c'est ça? Tu dois être le plus jeune chef depuis un bon moment!" continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme, quelques mèches brunes se libérant de son chignon lâche lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Tonks pour confirmer.

"C'est exact. Le plus jeune des dernières décennies," annonça Tonks fièrement, indiquant son ami d'un geste de la main comme si c'était grace à elle.

"J'ai trente-deux ans," corrigea doucement pour lui-même un Kingsley déprimé.

Il fut cependant entendu.

Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers lui, lui envoyant un de ses beaux sourires, "Tu es toujours très jeune," lui assura-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue avant de passer à coté de lui et de partir de la salle.

Il huma son parfum tout en amenant une main à sa joue. "Pas assez jeune, cependant," murmura-t-il silencieusement.

Tonks le regarda; ses yeux vert-citrons brillant d'inquiétude.

___**TBC**_

* * *

___**A/N**____: Voila le deuxième chapitre réécrit, les autres vont être un peu plus long à sortir le temps que je le____s____ traduise en entier. Je répondrais aux reviews avec le chapitre 3 pour certains avec beaucoup de retard mais bon -_

___J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira, et bonne lecture^^_

___N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, que ça soit pour une critique ou juste pour montrer votre appréciation :)_

___Bonne journée à tous_


End file.
